Dark
by Don'tPassMeByHoran
Summary: "What's your name, beautiful?" the male asked me. His voice flowed like a river, a roaring river. It remained low and raspy.  "Ally," I answered, the words barely escaping my lips. He placed his palm on my neck, moving his head near my ear. I tried to pull away but his grip was too threatening.
1. Chapter 1

"_Dark"_ _an_ _Austin&Ally_ _fanfic_.

**_PROLOGUE:_**

An attractive brunette had his eyes locked on me. Staring me down head to toe with an almost terrifying glare. I smiled as subtly as I could, trying not to make myself distinctive of all the other intoxicated teenagers in the room.

The brunette kept his glare. Swiftly making his way forward, nothing stopping him from being face to face with me. He froze and slowly backed away. Almost as if he was intimidated.

I felt the air around me get warmer. Every sound that existed in the room muffled, slowly fading. A tall, shadowing figure towered above me.

"Dance with me," he told me. His voice low and slightly raspy. I tried to walk forward, but he took a tight grasp on my wrist, forcing me to drop the plastic cup I was holding. He forcefully pulled me close to him. I got a slight glance at the male before falling hard into his chest.

His hair was a bleach blonde. His bangs messily fell over his hazel eyes. His tight v-neck shirt made his masculine figure distinguished. He was in my grade level at school. I had never socialized, or even neared the mysterious male.

He eyed the front of my body, particularly the upper chest area. He slowly moved his fingers down my spine, sparking chills that ventured throughout my entire body. He stopped at my pelvis, as I slowly tried to get away from his grip. His arm was then tightly around my waist.

"What's your name, beautiful?" the male asked me. His voice flowed like a river, a roaring river. It remained low and raspy.

"Ally," I answered, the words barely escaping my lips. He placed his palm on my neck, moving his head near my ear. I tried to pull away but his grip was too threatening.

"Fiesty much?" he whispered, his breath warm against the side of my face. He tucked a small strand of hair behind my ear, "I find that intriguing."

He pulled me tighter. Restraining any other air from leaving my body. As I stared deeply into his eyes, it was obvious he was on the verge of intoxication.

"I'll see you soon," he said softly. His voice unchanging from the previous words. He slowly let me go, walking away backwards, intently staring at me.

He was gone. Just like that. I stood in the same spot. My eyes locked in the direction the unknown male had gone in. My body was in shock.

I didn't want to run into him again. I immediately went back to my car, then drove home. The only thing running through my mind was the encounter with the anonymous blonde.

A/N: Short prologue. I know. This is kinda based of the Harry Styles fanfic "Dark". It's where I got the name. At least the beginning is. I didn't want to give away much. So, it is what it is.

Hope you liked it!

I'm putting "Here Comes Forever" on hiatus. I can't really think of anything right now. So, I'll be doing this for a while.


	2. Goodbye

**Hey guys. So, first off I want to say a huge thanks for all the support you have given me the past year. It has bean real. **

**But I have some news. **

**I am a freshman in high school. I have four years until I am in college. **

**If you have read my profile, you know I want to play for a collegiate level softball team. The South-eastern conference in particular. And I feel like social media and writing this became one of my biggest obstacles. It took over my life and made me quite lazy. **

**Its that time in my life where I decided I need to step up my game. If I want to reach that level, I am going to have to bust my tail to get there. So now is the time to begin.**

**To make it clearer, I will be taking a much needed break from writing. Maybe one day I'll pull up my stories and decide to complete them. **

**But as for now, this is goodbye. **

**Thanks for everything. And be on the lookout for me on National Television for softball! **

**Love you guys so much. **

**Signing out for the last time,**

**Kayla xx**


End file.
